The ways things change
by trherring
Summary: Of all people it had to be me the strangest things always happen to people who least expect it. i mean why can't i have a normal life like every one else. Transformation story human to pokemon /story undergoing revision/
1. Chapter 1

**This is attempt #2 at chapter 1 yes i know i suck at grammer if you see anything horribly wrong message me.**

**Also the first chapter is a dream the main character has.**

**I do not own pokemon nor will i ever.**

There are things in this world that go unexplained and known by few but there are things that are known by every body but simply ignored. The things that are ignored conceal the things that are unknown …

CHAPTER 1

PAIN

There was a human like figure running through the woods ,but not completely human. It had a wolf like head a snout and ears that stood straight up. It also had canine teeth and paws for feet instead of hands it was in all aspects a lucario.

The most bizarre thing about this canine was that it was completely black except for its gray and tan sections. To add to the strange situation it was wounded in the mid section. The figure slowed out of exhaustion and inspected its wound. Then with no visible or verbal command it slowed its deep panting removed the pained expression from its face. The lucario closed its eyes and the wound started to heal it itself.

Then out of nowhere there was a shout and the black lucarios eyes suddenly opened. He tried to determine where the yell had came from and took fighting stance. Soon after he found his stance there was a flash of light and the black lucario yelped in surprise as he was stunned. Immediately after that a second lucario ran into the clearing except this one was bright white with the same gray and tan sections.

Then about 10 or 15 seconds later reinforcments with guns and body armor stepped out of the shadows and circled the black lucario.

"Target surrounded" one of the men said into a microphone on his head. The black lucario finally started to recover from the effects of the stun. He sat silent as he seemed to study his new surroundings. Before he could get into his fighting stance he was attacked by the humans with hand to hand combat and not with the weapons.

At first all the black lucario did was stare shock he thought to himself they could have ended it here and now and why didn't they. Then at the last second with an extreme burst of speed he side stepped his attackers. As he did he barley touch them with his paw. When he touched them the people who attacked him fell and where motion less on the ground.

The fight went on for short amount of time because the lucarios wound started to slow him down. Finally one of the men where able to knock him on the ground. Then like the men had practiced to do they restrained the black lucario to the ground.

Then the white lucario spoke ,"You should have picked a better hiding spot."

The black lucario coughed up some blood and turned his head to the white lucario then smiled on his face said ,"What if I wasn't trying to hide".

Then the white lucario had a confused look on his face ,and as if on cue there was a messenger who ran up and said, "Sir the prisoners there all gone."

The white lucario looked furious for a second and then he calmed down and was silent. He walked around and looked at the motionless bodies. He closed his eyes after that one by one the motionless men got up.

Then with a sinister smile he said, "You sacrificed your life to save the lives of people you didn't even know. How heart warming but, did you also think about that you would be hand delivering the ultimate power straight to me."

This time the black lucario smiled and said ,"I don't have to worry about that because I have found and marked the decedent for my power."

This time the white lucario lost his nerve and he mentally shouted "_Impossible" _and physically snarled as he ran over to the black lucario.

After that the white lucario slammed his paw in to the ground beside the black lucarios head and said privately to the black lucario with his mind ,"_The chances that you got that skilled this fast are impossible." _

The black lucario grinned even more ,"_But __I already did_" the black lucario replied with a smile. With this said the white lucario walk away to think for a bit.

"_Then lets find out if you can remember who it is_", said the white lucario. As he walked over to the black lucario then he razed his paw and placed it on the black lucario's head. Then to the black lucario's suprize his wounds healed. The white lucario said with an evil smile ,"Y_our going to regret me doing this_." then he motioned to one of his guards and the man stepped forward and pulled out the knife.

The smile on the black lucarios face turned to terror as he realized what they had planned for him. The first three hours he remained silent he was mutilated and healed numerous times. After that he lost it and the cries of pain began. Hours later after endless pain the lifeless dead body of the black lucario dissolved into nothing but a soft glow remained.

The white lucario smiled and said, "Seems he was lying." as he walked over to the glow and to his suprize it shot up across the sky for where the body had been.

"I guess he wasn't lying", one of the men said his face pale and shaking with fear because of what he had just witnessed.

"I guess not", the white lucario said starting to clean the stained blood from his fur. "Get my suit" the white wolf said to one of the men. Startled the man asked why the white lucario replied ,"Lets follow that power and I can't walk thru cites in this form." The man looked confused and left the white lucario as he looked to the sky and said and laughs to himself "Time to hunt".

**please pm or review**


	2. Chapter 2 transfer

**Hey i changed this a bit to just a little still same story and all but just needed better descption**

Chapter 2 "transfer"

I woke in a cold sweat and look around the cabin. The first thing I noticed was that is was storming outside. After a couple minutes my eyes found a clock it read 3:15 but, it was flashing so I guessed the power had gone out. Then to further my disappointment I felt a throbbing pain in the back of my head. I lazily got out of my bed and walked to my door.

I opened my door trying not to wake my friend Neil in the guest room down the hall. When I had the door opened wide enough I walked down the hall to the front room. And started thinking about my dream When I got to the front room I was suprized to see Neil there asleep on the couch with his pokeballs on the coffee table set in a specific order.

He had to take his trainers test the next day in order to leave this town and start his journey. Trainers who didn't have there traineres liscens couldn't challenge others to battles or carry more than 3 pokemon with them. Just then I remember that I had fallen asleep while studying and started to recall the different signs for a pokemon who is about to faint and what to do if the battle goes too far.

The reasons for me knowing these things was I was studying to be a Pokemon side judge and I had a test tomorrow to just like Neil. After I remembered some of the signs I got to my destination, the medicine cabinet. I opened the small door as quietly as possible and found the small bottle I was looking for and read the directions and took the recommended doze of medicine. Then I started to walk out the door but, my foot caught the door I tried to catch myself but I was to late I hit the ground with a grunt of pain.

Then I heard Neil jump up in the front room. I got up and walked into the room from the hall he saw me and asked "what happened." I replied "The power went out and I fell." He looked a little concerned and then asked "Are you ok". "I'm ok" I said. Just then there was a loud bang of thunder and Neil jumped, as he did he knocked all of his pokeballs and papers on the ground. He swore to himself and started to pick up his belongings.

I walked over to the nearest window and watched the lightning flash across the sky. Then Neil asked "What time is it." I replied "I don't know all of my clocks are wrong." pointing at the clock over the door to the hallway . Neil took out his phone and said "It's 12:30 and I'm going back to sleep."

Neil laid on the couch as I watched the lighting for a bit longer before I started to get tired. I started to walk to my room when I felt a fresh wave of pain from my head ache and then something caught my eye out the window. I looked it was a soft glow moving across the sky it slowed to a stop and started to get brighter I turned to Neil and said "Neil come look at this".

He rolled over and said "I,ll look at it later." I sighed and ignored him as I redirected my attention to the light as my curiosity got the best of me it looked bigger and brighter than it did before then I realized that it was getting closer not brighter. I watched for a second then the light accelerated directly toward the house it reached the yard and I shouted "Neil." I heard him jump up as I scared him and he knocked all of the papers on the floor again "What!" he shouted in anger.

As soon as Neil shouted the light reached the door and to my horror went though the door and, hit me with the force of an invisible wall. I feel to the ground then the pain in the back of my head exploded into agony that seemed to swallow my whole body the last thing I remember besides Neil shouting my name was a dark voice that said "Don't struggle or it will be worse." this new voice distracted me as fought to stay awake and I passed out.

**Hey thats it for chapter 2 please review and sorry for it being so short**


	3. Chapter 3 Test day

**This Chapter is a bit longer but i still need to work on extending them**

Chapter 3

When i finally woke up I noticed the dull pain in the back of my head was gone. then I remembered about the light and an with much panic jumped up from where I was laying and fell straight onto the floor. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I had fallen off the couch then I heard Neil from the other room "Luc calm down its OK" I herd foot steps as he walked to the front room to meet me.

Soon after that I realized it was morning and every thing was bathed in light from the sunlight through the window so I sat there for a second and let my eyes adjust. After they adjusted to the light properly the door to the bath room opened and a man that I recognized to be the town doctor whose name was Dr. Ryan came out he had lines under his eyes like he hadn't slept all night then in a playful tone said "Back from the dead it seems." As soon as he said that fear formed in the back of my head as I recalled what had happened from the night before concerned about my health I asked with fear in my voice "What happened to me."

The Doctor looked confused then said "I was hoping you could shed some light on the situation. Because when I got here you where passed out on the floor and, your friend here" he motioned to Neil "was freaking out." I looked at Neil with a confused expression on my face. Then Neil defended himself "You fell on the ground and started twitching and everything."

Then the doctor yawned and said "Sense your finally awake I have some questions to ask you." "shoot away" I said. He smiled and proceeded to ask his questions "Have you had any medications lately." I thought for a second then replied "No but I did have some head ache medicine last night." He nodded his head and asked another question "Have you had an recent injurers." I thought about that for a second then remember that I had fallen before seeing the light then I told him "Well I did fall and hit my head coming out of the bathroom."

The doctor smiled like he had found what he was looking for and pulled out a flash light then he said "Look directly at the light." I did as he said and watched the light as he moved it back and forth. "May I" he asked then he motioned toward my head. "Sure" I said feeling slightly strange as he put his hand on my head and moved his hand around and until he was behind me then he asked "Does this hurt." As he pushed on a spot on the back of my head then pain shot through my skull.

"Yes" I told him trying to hold the sound of hurt in my voice as my eyes watered. He walked over to his suit case and pulled out some papers and then told me "It looks like you had a violent reaction to a concussion due to the fact that you had some medication for a head ach and sustained a head injury in such a small amount of time. " I exhaled a breath on relief as he explained what had happened.

As he said this he started flipping through his papers then he looked up and asked "While I'm here do you mind if I took a blood sample from you and your friend Neal." This question suprized me and I got curious and asked "Why do you need a sample of our blood." "Well I noticed while I was going through these papers that both of you are going to test on permits today."he said.

I look at him confused with what he said .When he realized I didn't understand he said "I'm doing the drug test on people who take the trainer test" "OK in that case sure " I replied I went upstairs and found Neil who had gone back to sleep on the guest bed and woke him up and told him what the doctor offered he said it was OK with him and, we went back to the front room and sat on the couch and he took Neil's blood first labeled his tube and put it back in his suit case.

After that he took a new syringe out of his bag and screwed a new needle on to end the he pushed the needle into my arm I felt a strange feeling of concern as he drew blood but it was not from me it originated from where the pain had started in head but, almost as soon as I had felt it it vanished. After Dr. Ryan got done taking blood he opened his suit case and found Neil's files and labeled his blood sample.

Then he looked back into his suit case and started to flip through papers until he found my file. He looked at it for a second and asked with a confused "It says here that you have already passed the pokemon sideline judge exam." I replied "I passed last time but the judging test is different than the trainers test because the trainers test all you have to do is make a score 7/10.

But the judging testis different you have different ranks of judges the score is a little different to the test maxes out at 12 and its split evenly between a knowledge test and observation test if you make between 0-3 you fail and if you make 4-6 you get off with a silver license like I did pulling out a silver card with a picture and description on it a silver license allows you to conduct signal trainer battles and that's about it. But if you score between 7-9 you get a gold license that allows you to conduct trainer dobal battles and signal gym battles that's the one I'm going for.

Dr. Ryan looked pleased with the new information then asked "What happens when you score between a 10-12" I replied "If you are lucky enough to score between a 10-12 you get a black card which certifies you as a compilation judge. If you are a competition judge you get a lot more benefits than the other 2 ranks you can conduct any battle you want and you get to have you own pokemon with you on the way but most judges are also trainers so that's just rare to see because if you already have a trainers license cant get a black card.

Most black card judges you see now are only temporary for competitions because real ones are usually hard to find or are in different regions at the time."Having heard every thing he wanted to here the doctor labeled my file and put it back into the suit case and after filling out some more papers thanked us and headed out the door.

As soon as he left I looked over at Neil to see him starring at me with a strange look and then I said "Don't you have a test to studying for." " You do to" he said starting to smile "and bye the way thanks for letting me come out here and train for the test I couldn't find a better place and bye the way where are your parents anyway" "they are in sun shore city at our vacation house on the beach my dad had some work there."i replied.

After we talked a little about what happened last night I can to the realization that Neil never saw the light out side the window when I asked him about it he he said he didn't see it at all and stared at me with a worried expression. "Its probably nothing" I said.

After we ate breakfast I started to check our bags to see if we had every thing we needed as a was doing this I noticed that Dr. Ryan had left one of his books. Sighing to myself I picked it up and put it into my book bag and went out the front door and looked out across the lawn where I had seen the light just as I started to recount what I had dreamed and saw the feeling in the back of my head came back stronger then ever as it got stronger I started to feel pain all over my body I stood in horror as I realized I couldn't move.

I herd the door shut behind me and Neal shouting "lets head out." As soon as Neal said something the pain vanished as soon as It had came. Neal seeing that I had not responded to what he said asked "Hey Luc are you OK. I stood still for a second before responding to Neil's question should I tell him I thought to myself with fear then I responded to my suprize I turn without thinking and said "No I fine just a little tired." Neil looked pleased with the answers and started to walk down the road as I thought to myself _ "W_hats wrong with me".

**As i will say at the end of every chapter please review or pm me**

**Hey and buy the way HAPPY NEW YEAR 2009-2010  
**


	4. Chapter 4 part one of the test

**Yes chap. 4 is up sorry it took so long my english teacher gave us some writing to do so i was sick of typing for a bit**

Chapter 4

We had decided to leave 3 hours early so we could walk to town instead of driving. While we where walking I was going over what had just happened in my head. I asked myself what happened to me and why did I suddenly decide to to lie to Neil and tell him I was fine. Neil suddenly turned around and handed me some papers that he was reading earlier. "Test me." he said . It took me a second to regain my focus after thinking to myself for a extended period of time.

For the rest of the trip to Cavalava city we tested each other on each others information we needed for our different knowledge test. We finally got to the city and I stoped at the entrance to take a look. It was still a bit before noon so the sun was still rising as I looked at the city I watched the workers run up and down the sides of the crystal clear river dividing city completely in half. The only way to get across the river was a signal draw bridge in the northern part of town.

I pulled out my registration papers and look at where we where supposed to meet. The papers said to meet at the harbor inn so we checked the time realized we where both still early even though we had walked to city. We decided to head to the inn anyway considering its only open when some event is going on and I had you seen the inside of it. It took a while for me and Neil to get to the northern part of town because of all the trainers there to challenge the gym in the streets. But when we finally got there we saw a familiar face.

We saw Dr. Ryan getting out of his car and walk into the inn. We had to wait for the traffic to slow down so we could cross the street. When we final did get across the street I noticed the parking lot of the inn was starting to get crowded as we walked into the inn. Once inside we Ryan getting a desk set up with some papers and equipment. He turned around when he heard us a with a smile said "Hey Neil and Luc how are you doing.

"I'm doing fine but Neil is about to have heart attack" I replied. It was true Neil had been freaking out ever since we got to the city constantly asking me to test him again on every thing he had with him. Neil just sighed obviously not paying attention to me lost in his own thought. Ryan realizing this said "Neil don't worry your going to do fine".Pulling Neil back to reality. Just then I remember that I had his book in my back pack. "Hey Ryan"I said "i have something for you." He looked at me in interest as I put my hand into my back pack and was shocked when I pulled out his book. "I didn't even know I left it he said in a suprized voice. He proceeded to take the book open it for a second and then put it into his suit case.

After I handed the book back to Dr. Ryan we helped set up the tables and chairs that where in the waiting rooms. As we did that more and more doctors showed up and started to set up there stations for there activities they where registration for. When we where done Ryan said "O I forgot to give you your registration information while I was at your house." Right after that he went over to his desk and found two stacks of envelopes he set up earlier and took one of each set and gave it to me and Neil.

He told us inside the envelopes there where ferry tickets and our registration number. "Ferry tickets?" I asked confused. "This Years test was on Iron Island its the only place with enough room for all of to testers to have a fair go." With my curiosity soothed we talked a little longer then me and Neil decided to head to the library to do some last mine it studying. As soon as we walked out the doors people saw us with our registration packets and began fileing out of their cars into the inn.

We fought our way through the crowed and finnaly reached the street and started to head torward the library when two trainers the other side of the street called out to me. Recognizing one of them was an old friend from school I headed over to see them. It turned out the only reason he wanted me was because he needed a judge and everyone had told him I was one. I quickly had to explain when he told me he was doing a double that I couldn't direct those yet. With a disappointed sigh he asked how was I and he decided to find a better judge and continued to argue with the trainer he was talking to before.

Yet again we started our walk to the library when a thought occurred to me. Neil had kept his pokemon a secret from me since the day he informed me he was going to be a was going to try to get at least some type of information out of him about his pokemon before I had to travel with him and be that guy whose like "Wow where did you get that." Every time he Chooses a pokemon. With that in mind I formulated a plan. "Neil" I asked. "What?"Neil responded. "If the test is on Iron Island that means you have to go against rock and steel types in you battle part of the test to pass". I watched closely for his reaction to what I said. He then turned and smiled and said "Nice try Luc but, your not going to get any information from me." I hung my head in defeat for the rest of the trip to the library.

After we crossed the bridge the building came into view it took a couple more minits of walking before we got to it. Neil stopped at the entrance and looked around for a second then he said pointing across the street "You can go on but I am going to go study strategies at the gym while you go look around in there." I thought for a second half tempted to go with him then finally replied "OK but meet me back here when its almost time to go because I will lose track of time."

Me and Neil made our plans to meet up and then split up I walked into the door and was greeted bye complete silence. I looked around and saw the librarian she waved at me and I returned the gesture then she went back to organizing shelves. I was suprized to see I was the only one there when I got to the top floor. I walked over to the shelves I was familiar with because of all my recent visits and pulled out the nearest battle rules listing book. I looked over all of the rules rememberingngngngng the one I forgot and missed on the written test last time 'During a arena ranked pokemon battle consisting of more than 2 pokemon if a pokemon steps out of bounds after that battle he is unavailable for substitution.

After I read all of the rules I knew I shelved the book and then something caught my eye the book directly beside my book was the same one I had returned to doctor Ryan. Out or curiosity I took the book and started to flip though the paged and noticed that all it was was a information guide about pokemon. Each page would have a picture or drawing of a pokemon and tell all we knew about it most of it was blank but other than that it was a interesting book I was flipping the pages when the page I stoped on had a lucario on it. My mind instantly flashed to my dream I started to wounder what had caused it when I realized I couldn't move again panic rose in me as the presence in the back of my head exploded and my vision blacked out.

The first thing I noticed was I could move and the next I noticed was Neil standing right behind me. "Luc" he said "are you ready to go." "Yea" I replied thinking about what happened afraid to tell anyone. We headed down stairs and out the sliding glass doors. Our walk down to the ferry was a lot louder than I had anticipated everyone seemed to be yelling about something and the sun had gotten a lot brighter from earlier. But by the time we got there there was a long line but luckily we already had our tickets so we showed them to the ticket person who wished us luck on the test finding interest in my name. We decided to sit on the lower deck of the ferry as we waited for the boat to fill with testers and tourist. But as it filled up my body urged me to get to open space. So as soon as people started fileling into the ferry me and Neil ended up moving to the top of the ferry. As soon as we got there I instantly felt relived and we stayed there for the duration of the trip.

I saw Iron Island rising on the horizon directly in frount of the boat 10 minutes before Neil or anyone else. The captain came on the intercom and said "We will be docking at the Iron island dock in about 15 minutes due to a cargo barge dropping off supplies." Sure enough when I looked over toward the island there was a large barge unloading all of the equipment that would be necessary for all of the testing. After barge moved the ferry docked with the station and we all filed out onto the island information both which is the only permit building on the island. We walked into the small packed house and grabbed an event map. The map showed a set up of all temporary buildings and tents for testing. We looked at the map for a second the Neil realized something on the map and said "We have to test on opposite sides of the island." sounding depressed. " Don't worry" I said "we can meet at the battle area on breaks in the test." He seemed to be relived by that statement and we parted to our testing buildings.

I walked to the to the center battle site located only about a football field from the information booth. I watched the workers put up bleachers for people to watch the test battles and watched as the layed down the chalk lines for the battle field. I sat and went over things in my mind for a while before checking my watch realizing it was almost time for my test I headed to the far end of the island. When I got to my testing I was surprised to see it was a rather large temporary building with air conditioning .I walked in the door and was immediately asked for my registration papers by the instructor. I pulled out my envelope and the instructor took the envelope and opened it pulling out a sticker he put it on my shirt I look at the sticker and realized it read number 1.

The instuctor lead me to a desk where he pulled out a card ant to my surprize slid the card into the side of the desk. Then the wood slid off the top of the desk reviling a screen with my information already on. "Good" the instructor said "you already took the test so I don't have to input your information." With this said he walked to the line of people at the door and proceeded to seat like he did me. About an hour later everyone was seated and ready for the test. He then told us how to use the touch screen for the test and how to use the keyboard for extended answers. After that the test began and almost an hour and a half later we finished testing.

After we took the knowledge part of the exams we took a 15 minute break but where not allowed to leave the building. Then after that we where told to go back to our desk. When we got back the instructor told us we where about to take the reflex part of the test it would take about five minutes. After that the test began with a series of colored blocks flashing across the screen and timing problems. When I got done with a test my desk chimed and the instructor came to my desk with a confused look in his face. He looked at a code that showed up then slid his card on the side of the desk again and a small square printed out the side of the screen as the wood closed over it. The instructor took the paper with code on it and put it right on my sticker under my number and lead me out of the building.

Outside of the building was Neil sitting on the bench with a smile on his face. He had already taken his battle portion of his test and passed his test taking out his pokedex and 3 extra pokeballs along with a card that I recognized as a trainers license. Then he proceeded to interrogate me on my test. After about five minutes The intercom system installed called all sideline judge testers to report to the battle arena for the finnal testing stage.

**please review or critsize**


	5. Chapter 5 part two of the test

**once again sorry for a long wait for an update **

**Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon nor will i ever  
**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= = point of view change

Chapter 5

It felt like ice had frozen over my heart as the same instructor who had just given me the knowledge portion on my exam repeated the rules for a third time as we stared in shock. "Each of you" he said pausing to add a dramatic effect ,"are going to conduct a ranked double battle with an audience viewing. This will be your second part of your grade. It will test your ability to make important decisions in extreme conditions. Also you will not be able to spectate until you have completed your test." With this said the instructor walked out of the room and closed the exit door we had just came in leaving the hallway I guessed lead to the makeshift stadium. As I started to look around the room my eyes meet an arrangement of nervous, confident,and terrified faces. Then to every body's surprise a screen located by the hallway flicked on. The screen read a drop down list of the names of people in the room then suddenly a analog voice came through the speakers. "The judging order will be decided on the results of the reaction part of today's test." I felt myself let out a reveled sigh as that information was given to us. Feeling a bit more relieved I slowly walked to the benches to wait my turn.

I didn't have time to relax because as soon as I sat down the speakers seemed to shout "Luc please report to the stadium for testing." My yet again heart seemed to jump out of my chest at these words ,but then suddenly my fear seemed to vanish. Wondering where this strange feeling of confidence came from I slowly got out of my seat and advanced down the hall way. I reached the end of the tunnel and realized we had been in the waiting room longer than I thought because night had fallen and the stadium was lit by temporary lighting fixtures. I slowly walked over to my dedicated spot in the center of the field and proceeded to state the rules as the two challengers walked out. To little suprize I didn't recognize either of the trainers who walk out but that still didn't stop the large crowed that had gathered from making a large amount of applause.

The trainers walked out onto the field and shook each others hands. Soon after that they returned to their dedicated spots located in the small rectangular extensions on the opposite sides of the field. I then restated the rules reminding them that they could not switch because this was a ranked battle. After I finished I motioned to the the trainer on the right of me to choose his pokemon. With a confident smile on his face he reached into his pocket pulled out two pokeballs and threw them on to the field. A Leafeon and a Glaceon materialized on the field taking battle stances. Whispers went through the crowed at the site of the two rare pokemon. My head nearly exploded an I realized I was not conducting an rookie battle it was actually the real thing. Pausing a second and regaining my self control I motioned to the trainer on the left of me as I did this I noticed a person on the far side of the stadium watching me closely I took a closer look for a second and realized it was the instructor from before as soon as recognized him the sound of pokemon materializing meet my ears. My head quickly turned to face the contestants and was shocked to see an Arcanine and a Raichu. "_This is going to be difficult." _I thought to myself giving the announcement to start the battle.

As soon as I shouted for the battle to begin the trainers stood still waiting for each other to make s move. Realizing nothing was going to happen soon the trainer to my left;the one with the Raichu shouted, " Raichu get to Arcanine and then Arcanine use extream speed." Right after he shouted I heard the trainer to my right mutter something and his pokemon took a different stance as I saw this I noticed the Raichu reached the Arcanine and the with a loud crack the two seemed to disappear The two Eevee evolutions got back to back as the two opposing pokemon would appear next to them only to disappear again in a few seconds. While the trainers where making strategies in there minds the Arcanine appeared right next to me but what caught my attention was his back paw the slid as he disappeared again it went completely over the boundary line.

I paused for a second realizing what just happened reached into my pocket and threw the the black boundary line flag. Me throwing the flag got the attention of the trainer who had the Arcanine then he shouted "Raichu now!". Immediately after he shouted the Arcanine appeared directly in front of the the Glaceon. The Raichu jumped into the air and release a jet of blue lighting at the Glaceon I waited for the cry of pain from the Glaceon but it did not come I was confused for a second and then realized what had happened. The Leafeon jumped into the lightning and conducted it harmlessly into the ground. The the trainer who ordered the Raichu to attack smiled and yelled "Arcanine use fire blast."

The Arcanine smiled an evil smile before letting lose a massive wall of fire. Right before the fire wall hit the Leafeon the trainer on my right yelled "Glaceon use ice beam to protect your sister." The Glaceon shot an ice beam that looked a little late. but as the smoke cleared from the collision of attacks it was clear that the statigy had worked. A dome of ice was completely around the Leafeon leaving her trapped inside. I started to wonder why he would immobilize one of his own pokemon when the Glaceon shot another ice beam hitting the Arcanine square in the face freezing him solid. I quickly pronounced him unable to battle and the battle paused as the trainer withdrew his pokemon. After he withdrew his Arcanine he had a hardened look on his face then suddenly yelled "Raichu use volt tackle." The pokemon let out a flash on lighting and ran at a blinding speed as I followed it straight to its target. The Glaceon who was knocked straight up into the air and let out a cry of pain as electricity pulsed through his body. Then finally coming back down hitting the ground then showing no signs of getting up soon I disqualified it from battle. The trainer showing a pained look on his face withdrew his injured pokemon. The battle then resumed with the two remaining pokemon on the field.

The trainer on the left was ready to end the battle as he yelled "Lets end this with iron tail." The Raichu ran up to the dome of ice the Glaceon inside remained stationary. Right as the attack made contact with the ice the trainer on the right yelled "Leafeon use solar beam" as soon as he said that I understood the reson he trapped his Glaceon. He did it so she could use the ice to magnify the amount of light given by the temporary lamps and increase the energy therefor being able use solar beam at night. The crowed was shocked as the side of the dome exploded and the beam of light energy hit Raichu sending him flying across ed the field out of bounce and into a wall. I waited for about five seconds before declaring the trainer on the right the winner. The trainers returned there pokemon walked to the middle and shook hands again. The instructor walked over to me picked up the boundary flag and with a skeptical look on his face said "Your results will mailed to you later this week."

With my test over I walked back to the testing room. I realized the instructor had told us a lie about not letting the testers see the battle because the screen was replaying the battle I just conducted.. It was at the very beginning when the Arcanine used extreme speed. I watched the camera zoomed in on me as I threw the flag I noticed a flash of red in my eyes. I looked intrigued by what I saw but as soon as the camera focused it was redirected at the Arcanine that had just appeared. Felling somewhat let down I grabbed my back pack and walked out the door. I walked around for a second and the stated to look for Neil. I found him watching the current battle it was between two stater trainers from the looks of it he was interested in the contest. I walked up to him taped him on the shoulder and said,"Hey are you ready to go." Neil recognizing my voice looked scared and said, "How about you head to the house and I catch up to you later."

"Why?" I asked in a curious tone. "It's nothing rely I just want to try something I'll tell you how it turned out in the morning." ,he said "How are you going to get home." I questioned further "I will call one of my friends to drop me off at your house" he replied trying to stay calm. "OK" I said disappointed then continued, "I'll leave a key under the mat." I walked away not wanting to question him more when a over whelming feeling of exhaustion hit me. I walked onto the ferry Which was completely empty except for its the crew. I showed them my ticket and took a seat on the upper deck and watched the sky as the ferry headed back for Canalava city.

When the Ferry reached the dock I was surprised to be greeted by Dr. Ryan who looked like he was about to fall out. He seemed like he was interested in something and kept looking nervously at me when I moved to do anything. We had a brief conversation then to my suprize he offered me a ride to my house which I gladly accepted. When we where reached the outside of the city we passed a group of people the where dressed in black. My eyes locked onto one of them and and all of a sudden my heard rate doubled as I felt a pang of fear go though me.

As this happened my vision blacked out to revile the man I just saw running at me with a weapon I felt my right paw raise and deliver a knock out blow. My vision returned to normal and then realizing I felt what happened in the vision I openly responded "What the" I was cut off as I my lungs started to spasm and act on there own. Fear overcame my as I got Dr. Ryan's action. He quickly rounded the corner and pulled over to the side of the road. He reached back and picked up his supplies from the back seat then rounded the car in a fast walk. My heart rate doubled once again on its own accord and I noticed I was starting to loose the felling in my fingers and toes. He opened the door and helped me out onto the ground where I collapsed . He looked scared for a second then stated to rummage through his bag. That's when I started to feel pain it started out only a little but then it increasingly got worse. I tried to communicate with Ryan but I couldn't make a sound. Panicking now I tried to reach for him a fresh wave of pain immobilized me as I tried to get his attion that's when something horrific started to happen.

I felt the next wave of pain coming but it was different this time. Dr. Ryan finally turned back to me only to become paralyzed with a look of pure terror on his face. The pain started then to my shock I felt bones inside me crack and my skin felt as though as it where on fire. I felt muscles rearanged and shifted inside of me the pain slowly started to subside when vision started to black out I heard Dr .Ryan rush over to my side sounding scared and confused he said, "O my god" before I lost conscientiousness.

**=--=-=-==--**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=**

**Ryan**

I stared in horror at what I was witnessing in front of me the boy had his mouth open as if he was going to scream but no noise escaped him. I did not know what was happening but fear kept me rooted in my spot. Then the boy curled up into a ball. I watched as fur spouted though his skin and heard the painful snapping as bones broke under pressure. The thing that shocked me the most was when small metal spikes that grew out of him tearing his clothing and finally Luc went limp.

"O my god" I said realizing what just happened. A minute ago we where just in the car having a friend conversation but now I was half shocked and in awe of what I saw. What I saw was not the the 17 year old Luc I had met this morning. It was a fully grown Lucario passed out on the side of the road. I walked over to the Lucario sat next to him thinking to myself."What am I going to do", I though "I cant take him to the pokemon center he is still human isn't he, but if I take him to a hospital they will not accept him because he is a pokemon and probably get me fired" I took another look at him then I made the decision to bring him to his house and wait for him to wake up to see if he was ok .

I stood up over Luc and put my arms around his body and tried to pick him up and succeeded at doing so for about five seconds before falling down backwards. Remembering that a Lucario was a steal type and weighed more than it looked I half carried and half dragged Luc back into the back seat of my car. I found his keys to the house beside the the ripped remains of his clothing. I looked into my mirror almost every couple of seconds to make sure I wasn't going crazy as I drove to the house.

When we reached the cabin I carried Luc into the house and layed him on the couch found the arm chair right across from him and started to get lost in thought when I noticed something that I didn't see the first time I saw Luc's new form the coloration was different than a normal Lucarios instead of blue he was black and where the black would usually be was the cream color like the tip of an Eevees tail. With these new realizations flooding my head I regretfully asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Additions

**Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon nor will I ever**

**I am going to use point of view changes a lot in this chapter if you do not like it tell me and I will avoid using it in chapters to come. If you want anything to happen or want to suggest something or something is hard to understand pm me I will try to fix the error or add your suggestion to the story with recognition to you I will not get mad.**

Chapter 6

* * *

**RYAN**

Bang, Bang,Bang, the sound coming from the front jerked me awake making me feel disoriented. I looked around for a second not recognizing my surroundings then my memories came rushing back to me. I remembered pulling a odd lucario into my car and taking it to Luc's house. The person knocked on the door again making me jump I decided not to make them wait any longer and walked to the front door only to pause and take a look at Luc's new body as the rest off the memory's raced back into my mind. I reached the door debated if I should open it or not the I finally opened it to find a very surprised looking Neil.

"What are you doing here?" asked Neil with a confused look on his face? As he asked there was suspicion in his voice that caused me to hold back on telling him what happened not to long ago.

Thinking of how to handle the situation the best I replied, "I will tell you in a minuet but first come inside and sit in the living room so we can talk." When I replied to his question he looked at me with a blank stare as if he didn't trust me. Soon after the stare vanished and he happily walked into the front room as soon as he saw the couch he instantly stopped. He turned around so fast it was hard to believe he had been facing the other direction.

"Where did you get a lucario? There rare all together let alone how did you find a discolored one?" Neil asked in half disbelief and awe at what he saw then he turned to check again just to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

"He's not mine." I replied showing no sign that he knew it was Luc

" Well whose is he because if he is nobodies I am going to try and catch him right now."he said setting his bag down before reaching in it for pokeballs.

"I don't think Luc would appreciate that to much." I replied quickly stepping between him and Luc while he was passed out.

"Why would Luc care if I caught a Lucario there one of the strongest pokemon in the region." He asked starting to get upset. " Is the lucario Luc's?"

I thought for a second on how to explain the situation then responded " If I told you you would think I was crazy?"

"Try me." Neil responded getting more aggravated that I was stopping him from capturing his friend.

"First you have to promise me that you will not interrupt me as I explain because it may get a bit confusing. Hell I don't even know how this happened." Neil looked at me stayed silent and then shook his head in agreement to my offer. I took a deep breath and began to tell the wildest story I had ever told "It started as I checked in at the ferry to drop of the drug test...."

" WHAT!" Neil responded he was tired and the story I had just told him finally caught up with him. He stared at me like he did before and then asked me. "Do you know how this could happen?"

In my mind I reviewed the many years of experience I have received and disproved my theories leaving me with no answer. "No I do not but when he wakes up if he is still Luc I need to find a way to see if he can remember anything."

" _Why would I not remember anything?"_ Both me and Neil jumped as the audible thought was pushed into our mind. Realizing it was Luc I looked over to the couch. He jumped up out of the couch with a scared look etched across his face. He had jumped up to fast that he lost his balance and fell forward. Just as he was about to hit the ground his arms moved so fast they seem to vanish as he caught himself before he hit the ground. I hear a yelp of surprise followed by a small wine as he looked at me.

* * *

**LUC**

I slowly started to regain conciseness. The first thing I noticed was my body felt like it had been hit by a truck. The second thing I noticed is that it was very warm and that help soothe the pain in my limbs so I stayed still in my comfort. That's when I noticed there where people talking in the room. Talking? It sounded like they where yelling. I started to listen to what they where saying. "... when he wakes up if he is still Luc I need to find a way to see if he can remember anything." I recognized the voice of doctor Ryan and was confused by what he said so I decided to join the conversation. "_Why would I not remember anything?" I said but instead of saying it I felt the thought form in my head and then suddenly vanished._ This shocked me so much that I jumped up.

That's when I noticed something was really wrong. I was to small and the reaction from my jump sent my past the sitting position and to where I was falling out of the couch. I was a bout to hit the floor and tried to stop myself but I though it was too late ,but when I opened my eyes to see I noticed I had stopped falling then what I saw next changed my life completely. Two arms extended out before me but the did not end with hands they ended with paws with pointed spikes about a fingers width from the end of the paw. I recognized the paws and spikes immediately and was in shock the realization washed over me causing me to yelp in surprise I then looked up at Neil who looked scared of me then to Ryan who looked confused but interested. "_What happened to me?" _I asked.

" I have no clue but I have a lot of questions." Ryan said with an accusing looked on his face. I could tell he didn't trust me anymore. I stood back up with little difficulty to my surprise feeling that I already knew how to control my new body. This scared me because I realized this was the same lucario body I had seen in my dream. I sat down then felt a sharp pain from my tail realizing I had a new appendage shocked me a bit more but it didn't stop Neil from laughing at what I just did. Recovering from the small pain and the embarrassment of the awkwardness of the situation I sat this time successfully moving my tail to the side so I didn't sit on it.

* * *

**???????**

I finally reached a tree outside a small cabin about a hours run from Canalave city. My paws where sore from the run but I could live with that. I looked through the window with my enhanced vision to see what I was looking for a black Lucario with a scared look on his face. The position he was in reminded me of how I felt the first time I had changed and the state my mind had been in. I then regained my train of thought and realized I needed to contact the others and tell them I had found him so they could call the search off.

I focused my mind and then I slowly felt my mind leave my body and float into the sky I opened my eyes and saw the closest one of us to my location I contacted her with my mind. A minuet later a small white body of a shiny Eevee materialized next to me in the sky. She looked confused until I spoke " I found the Lucario he is in a small cabin out side of Canalave city." She looked pale when I told her the location. "Don't worry I led him away before the transformation happened ,but the kid our friend choose has a a doctor and some other kid who know our secret now."

The Eevee looked a bit less scared now and responded "We could get someone to erase the doctors and the kids memories but that might raise ill will toward us. On the other hand we need a new doctor and some of us could go with the kid it would be easier to go into city's."

I smiled to myself at her thinking and then spoke " I will stay here until you get here to make sure he does not get himself into trouble.

She looked disappointed and then said " For once can you please show yourself to someone at lease him so we can get this over with and on the way I mean no one knows what you are." I smiled to myself again no one in the whole organization knew what I was I had kept that my personal secrete whenever we met I always used my powers to hide my identity they had seen my human form but none had seen me in my true form and that's how I planned it to stay unless I completely trusted someone.

"I leave that pleasure to you." I said making her growl at me as ferociously as an Eevee could which actually looked kind of cute but I didn't say what I thought because that would only anger her more. I sent her a mental image of my location thought about it for a second then just to give her something to think about while she ran I showed her my current location in the tree and allowed her to see my shadow.

This made another confused look appear on the small Eevee's face. She was surprised and then dropped out of the sky losing concentration back to her real body and I did the same. I realized the lucarios eyes where directly on where I was when I regained control of my body I quickly made myself disappear then cursed myself for my mistake. For all of the years I have been like this. The new kid is the only one besides the person who found me that had gotten a clear look at me. I cursed myself for my carelessness and wondered if he recognized what I was.

* * *

**Eevee**

I stood there dumbfounded at what I had just seen. He had actually given a clue to what his true form could be. I felt my heart rate pick up as I started to guess and run at the same time toward the Canalave City at a brisk pace. I kept pulling the memory up of the location and finding reference points to the city and then faded to the memory of the shadow it was a complete shadow it stood up on two legs looked almost human besides the fact it leaned forward a bit and looked like it had hair from its head????

It was then to my surprise that I had found the cabin and the very tree that had been sent in the memory to me. I climbed up the tree and found the spot where my friend had been and sat and waited. That's when I heard a set of foot steps a teenager who looked about the age 17 or 18 walked into the clearing with worn out jeans and an old t shirt on. He looked up at where I was at and smiled and in a mock voice said "Look an Eevee." I recognized the boy instantly as the person I was talking to me in my mind and jumped out of the tree into his arms.

He looked at me confused as he caught me then sighed then scratched me behind my ears I was about to tell him to stop when all of a sudden I started purring. He chuckled for a second and then walked across the field toward the house it looked like the Lucario spotted us and warned the people inside because he disappeared down the hallway as the people in the front room moved stuff and started to argue about what to do looking panicked.

The boy started to walk I little bit faster and said " The kid can already sense us coming that's impressive to bad he cant read our intentions because he is scared out of his mind."

I opened my mouth to speak then remembered that he was in human form and could not under stand me at the moment. I could not use my ability to speak to him because I had ran to catch him and was out of energy. I sighed to myself as we reached the front of the house and rang the door bell we waited for a second then heard foot steps come to the door and it opened to see a middle aged man standing in the door looking confused and instantly suspicious when he saw me.

"Hello who are you and what are you doing out at this time of night" he interrogated us.

"If I told you what I was doing hear you would not believe me but I think you have seen enough unbelievable stuff tonight that you might understand and by the way the name is Vyker" the boys whose hand I was in said. I looked up confused the boy looked down at me the sent a mental message to me "_Yes, that is my real name" _before returning my attention to the Doctor who had gone pale.

The the doctor sat there for a second and looked scared out of his mind. Then Vyker used his powers to "show" that we where not going to hurt any one here. The doctor seemed convinced by the silent exchange and let us enter the house. We walked down a short hall way into the main room of the cabin in there room was a boy with a defensive look on his face. "Its alright we're here to explain everything."

**Please review or pm**


	7. Chapter 7 learning

**sorry for the long wait but here's an update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor will i ever**

Chapter 7

Luc

I had just started to finished explaining what happened the night before I met Ryan before the test when something out of the window caught my eye. A outline of a boy my age carrying something in his arms came out of the woods and was walking towards my house. As soon as I saw the boy he accelerated to a brisk run. I stood up causing both Ryan and Neil to look up at me from their seats.

"_someones coming" _I said. Making the both of them to look out the window in the direction I was staring.

"I see him to" Ryan said. Looking surprised at the situation.

" _I am going to go into my room see if you can get him to leave"_ I said as fear started to build inside of me. Before any of them could respond I ran out of the room with my new found speed and almost closed the door on my tail their I got there.

I waited for a second before I heard a knocked at the door and my senses froze as the door bell sprang to life making me jump. The sound of Ryan's foot steps caused my ears to twitch each time he took a step. I heard muffled vices for a second and then out of nowhere I felt a huge serge of energy in the direction of my front door. Out of instinct I opened my door and ran about half way down the hallway before coming back to reality and stopping myself. I slowly walked forward seeing Ryan walk in behind a boy who looked my age before I had changed with an silver and white Eevee. The boy walked into the room and reassured Neil everything was OK before redirection his attention to me.

As soon as our eyes met a confusing and overwhelming amount of images assaulted my mind. When the episode was over I realized I had walked into the living room and sat down and I had a feeling that I could trust them so I followed it.. The boy looked at me and smiled and said "Learning new things are we."

"Lay off him he is probably still scared out of his mind." a voice said out of nowhere. I looked around for a second a couldn't find its source and the my eyes landed on the Eevee. The Eevee looked back at me and opened its mouth and to my surprise she said.

"Are you OK"

"_You can Talk"_ I said in shock.

The second after I said that the boy and the Eevee started laughing hysterically. The Eevee then responded. "You just lost your humanity and your surprised that you can understand me?"

That question hit me hard and the truth finally started to sink in. My ears drooped down against my head as I thought about the facts. The boy recovered from the laughing fit looked and saw I was distressed then said. "Kate, don't break his hope by telling him only half of the truth."

My ear stood back up as I heard this and I looked back up at him. Curiosity started to fill me and then I asked _"What do you mean?"_

"You will have to wait to tomorrow for that answer" he responded. I tried a bit more to get more information out of him but he refused to tell even the Kate seemed interested but then it started to look tired and fell asleep in his lap. Realizing this I forfeited my attempt at getting a straight answer and offered a room to them down the hall which they happily accepted. He carefully picked up the Kate and walked into the room and set her on the bed he met me back at the door and said, "Hey and by the way the name is Vyker and I would suggest that you get plenty of rest before morning because you are going to need it." and with that he closed the door before I could respond leaving me confused as I walked to my room.

I walked down the hallway to the front room seeing Neil had fallen asleep on the chair he was in and decided to leave him there. After that I walk to my room and slowly sat down on my bed. My mind raced as I tried to think and comprehend every thing that had happened to me today and I gave in to exhaustion and fell asleep.

The one good thing that I found out is that when your a pokemon you need less sleep to re-energize you new body. So I was surprised when I woke up and it was still dark. Then just to add to the strangeness Vyker and Kate where standing in the hall way outside my door. As soon as I walked out of my room Vyker walked off to the living room. When I reached the room I noticed Neil was not there and assumed he had gone back to his room. I thought about in for a second then spoke. _"Are you going to tell me what you kept from me last night." _

Vyker smiled and said "I will tell you after I teach you how to fight."

When he said that I paused thinking for pause second then started to think about the possible answers for the comment. _"Well If I am a pokemon I will need to know how to defend myself from people who will try to catch me."_ I said making him smile. Then he replied

"OK, Then its settled then if you can beat me in a fight then I will teach you how turn back into your human form."

When he said this my ears stood up on my head and I asked eagerly. _" Is that possible."_

"Only if you beat me." Vyker said causing Kate to laugh in the corner of the front room by the door. I looked at her with a confused look on my face. When she saw I was looking at her she looked away but I felt insulted because she didn't think I could beat a human. The way I saw it was I had the upper hand in the situation humans can be fast but a lucario was always faster.

We walked out of the house and into the field across from my house. When we got into the center Vyker turned and said "You may use any thing you want against me even your aura that is if you know how to use it to beat me. If you do I will tell how to become human when you want to. But if I win you will have to take lessons on how to fight from me until you can put up a decent fight." With that he took a fighting stance and taunted me "You can go first."

I evaluated the situation for a second and then charged breaking into full speed and closing the distance I ran around him and thew out my paw at his left shoulder. Just before it made contact with him he Spun to the right bringing his foot up and nailing me in the back of the head. I yelped as I face planted into the ground and rolled over from the momentum that I still had.

"Extreme speed I am impressed Luc how did you know that." As he said this I could feel the mockery in his words ,but I had a sixth sense that kicked in. I felt my Aura run though my body and I could defiantly feel worry in his direction. I smiled as i felt the aura in my body and found I could easy manipulate it. I again took off and ran the exact same route I had run last time. However, instead of trying to hit him when he spun I jumped down on one knee and forced my aura to my paws. Then to my surprise and Vykers horror a dark blue Aura sphere was generated. I launched it at him and to my surprise he disappeared and appeared behind me and pinned me to the ground.

" That's impressive it took other people longer than that to use ranged attacks and here you are using them on you second day." While he was occupied of Admiring my ability I took the opportunity to bite down on one of his hands allowing me to free one of my paws. As soon as I did this the hand I had bit turned into a fist and was about to deliver a knock out blow to me when I put my paw in front of his face and pushed all of my aura to it. I felt a slight pulse in my arm then noticed there was no one on me.

Jumping up I looked around to see if I could see Vyker. Kate who was spectating the whole event ran over to me then took of toward the trees.

There was outline with smoke coming off of it . It looked surprised to see itself it looked at its arms then back at me. He stood about the exact same height as me and had black fur he had long red hair that had black highlights in it that matched his fur. His hair came all the way down to his knees. "I have never had anyone hurt me so badly I had to revert to this form." the strange new pokemon said as looked back up at me.

"Vyker?" Kate asked confused

"The one and only." Vyker replied. Then he disappeared and materialized behind me. "I think me have a fight to finish" he said before a wall of pain hit me as his claws dug into my back. The attack did not knock me out but it sure took a lot out of me. However the next attack devastated me as he lifted me off the ground with his claws causing me to wine in pain as the claws penetrated further into my flesh. Finally he threw me across the field the flight seemed to last forever. I saw the Kate look in horror as I flew threw the air. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**Vyker **

As soon as I threw Luc I instantly regretted it. His body flew halfway across the field and into a tree I cringed as I heard the collision. Then I directed my attention over to Kate who was looking back at me terrified. I walked over to her and she took a step back but then stopped. She looked as she wanted to run but did not as I pick her up. She was shaking as I held her an ran to help Luc. This is what I hate about my pokemon form it strikes fear in the people I meet and is incredibly powerful ,but it is so powerful I can get carried away and scare or hurt the ones I know.

I reached Luc he lay limp at the bottom of the tree line with thin gashes in his back where my claws had been. I set Kate down who had stopped shaking and return her attention to me. "What are you" she asked more concerned than confused.

I replied hoping she want scared of me any more."I am not surprised that you do not recognize me. Me species does not come from any of the popular regions that many people know about. As for your question I believe my species name is Zoroark ,but I am not so sure myself of that. The information about my kind is limited to but a few paragraphs and a blurred picture in most professional guides.

I picked up Luc over my shoulders and started to carry him to his house. Soon afterword we reached his yard I put him down for a second and changed back into a human so Neil would not be terrified of me. After the transformation I pick Luc back up and took him inside then stole some of his clothing from his room.

Once inside I took a closer look at his wounds. It was nothing major the gashes where the only think that would take a toll on him the next day but all together he was in OK shape. Kate jumped up on the couch and sighed "Are you going to teach him." she asked.

" Yes."I quickly replied "I think he deserves it he beat the crap out of me until I had to even the playing field. I wonder though how did he manage to get those attacks down without any proper training."

"Maybe it was luck" she suggested.

"Maybe" I replied as if it answer my question.

Neil walked into the room looking tired the horrified when he saw the condition his friend was in. And to my surprise he went into the other room and brought out a small jar with a bunch of small tan square shape objects I recognized as revives.

To my surprise Neil did not seemed concerned on how his friend had gotten injured. He placed the revive on his friends wound and it dissolved into the gash leaving it mostly healed to where it would be beribal. Soon the lucario started to stir and then sat up wincing in pain.

**Luc**

My vision all of a sudden returned to me and I felt energized. I jumped up into the siting position and winced as a sharp pain ran up my back. I looked up to see a tired Neil putting a jar or revives in his bag. Then my eyes meet with Vyker he was smiling back at me I noticed he was wearing some of my clothing. Kate was on the ground by my foot/paw looking up at me with concern. Vyker the stood up and said , "Since you beat me out side before I had to resort to my true form I will teach you how to become human again. But you must understand that you will never again be truly human. If you are knocked out or fall asleep you will turn back into what you now truly are."

Neil being confused at the offer was filled in by me as he barraged me with questions. The fact that I could be human again overjoyed me even if there where drawbacks. Soon after he said this he went a small bag that he had brought with him and brought out a small necklace. The strap of the necklace was made out of leather and at the end was a small silver circular cross. Its marking seemed to comfort me as he placed the object in my paw. I felt a strange pulse shiver throw my body as it made contact with my fur. Vyker then said, If you run your aura thru this you will return to you human form any time you want to turn back just focus on changing and that should help you change back but I suggest going into your room to change.

I walked into my room after a few more details about the necklace. With difficulty I placed it over my neck and felt my Arua flow into it. A sudden warmth filled my body as I felt myself grow about a foot and fingers sprout from my paws. After few seconds later the transformation was complete. I put on some clothing and went into the front room receiving many shocked looks from the people in it. I walked into the bathroom to see how I looked. I looked the same as I did before I changed the only difference that I could detect was the color of my eyes had changed from gray to a dark crimson red. My appearance was over all intimidating and I kind of liked it. Kate came over to my feet and stated to say something but I could not under stand her. I was confused for a second then I realized that I could only understand her when I was a pokemon too.

Just then the door bell rang and I went to answer the door. When I opened the door I was met by none other than Ryan who was to say at lest shocked at how I looked now. I explained to the best of my ability how I was human again and the circumstances that I had to abide by. That's when I noticed that Ryan had also brought a package with him And it bore the pokemon league symbole on it with my name. "Are those my results I asked as he walked in with the package."

"Yes they are." he said "I picked then up this morning to see how you where doing and to come back to make sure I really did not go crazy last night."

Vyker walked into the room and eyed the package carefully. "Whats that." he asked confused.

I once again told the story of every thing that had happened the night before as I cut the tape open on the top of the box and flipped it open. I stopped in mid sentence as I instantly realized what was in the box. It was not the gold license starter kit that I had expected to get but it was a hard black suit case with all 32 comparison badges and various other awards attached to the side of it.

I sat there in silence at what layed before me. I reached into the box and took out the suit case and found out there was a set of uniforms underneath. I set the case on the table and opened it in the top left hand corner of the case was a black pokedex with a operators manual. Then in bottom right hand corner there was a black box that I recognized as the custom black master ball box. I read threw the papers in the case and then opened the master ball case. I reached to pick it up causing Vyker to stand up yell "Don,t touch that." but it was to late. My hand made contact with the master ball before he could stop me.

There was a flash of light and the it was completely dark. The next thing I noticed was that it was hard to breath. I tried to move and then an over whelming force held me and place. I started to fight against the force that held me in place and it seemed to get stronger as I got weaker so I stopped struggling and the force seemed to go away. Then the next thing I noticed is I could see again. I was in the living room and Vyker and Kate where going through papers on the other side of the room. I walked over to them realizing as I took my first step I was a lucario again. When I stopped I drew the attention of the people who where reading. Vyker then stood up and looked towards me. "You have only been a pokemon two days and you already gotten yourself caught."

When he said that it all made sense. Without talking I walked over to the table and with difficulty opened up my new pokedex. It blinked to life loading up the start up information. When the screen loaded up there was a picture of my human form in the top left and it the bottom right of my judges license there was a picture and description of how I was now. "_Crap_" I said as the severity of the the situation hit me. "_Is there any way for me to release myself?_" I asked hopefully.

Vyker then sighed"That's what me and Kate had been looking fore before you where released from the ball". Kate stood then stood up and walked over to us and said. " From what I read you can not be released from a master ball that's why they are strictly for high level trainers and officials.

Then all of a sudden Vyker Jumped up and said. "We need to leave and confirm your registration." The change in subject caught me off guard. Vyker then looked at Kate who in turn looked back. A a look of shock ran across her face followed by releaf. Vyker looked at me then said. " Get your information and we will be leaving in a second. " I walked down the hall into my room and turned human." When I walked out into the living room Neil was at the door waving a hand at me to get out. We walked out side and I saw Kate run out of the field and into my car with every one was in except me and Neil. When we got in Dr. Ryan drove off towards town. "We will explain on the way to town." Vyker stated.

**Thats all for now the next chapter will be out quicker than this and i am going yo be accepting sugetions for charicters in the upcoming chapters if you want one give me a shout.**


	8. Chapter 8 Away

**Sorry for the long wait i have no excuse but anyways enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon nor will i ever.**

* * *

Chapter 8

I stared in confusion as the we pulled out of the drive way and onto the road. Vyker looked around for a bit before returning his attention to me. "How do I explain this?" ,he asked himself as he returned to watching the car's surroundings carefully. He seemed to decide on something before returning to me. "Their are more people like us.",he said seeming to struggle to find the right words to relay the information. "Most of us just stay in our areas where we live and run wild every now and then but some of the wealthier people who obtained the ability found others and forced them to cooperate."

Vyker paused taking a breath and then continued, "With these 'teams' the people who had followers used them to make a better life for themselves while making there followers lives miserable.

I pondered over what he just said then asked "Why don,t the people who are following run away."

"Vyker looked sad at this and then replied "The weaker people are easier to escape but the rich ones all know each other and formed an alliance. One of them has come up with a system to keep the powers under control, because when you die the power goes to the closest person to you or if you have designated someone it goes to them. To keep this from happening they have everyone that works for them pokemon and human shifters like us captured. If they step out of line the return them to there balls and store them in private boxes indefinitely usually killing the person that deposited them making it impossible to withdraw unless you are the owner."

The answer to the question mortified making me visibly pale as I remembered being trapped inside the ball when it captured me. I struggled and the force would over well me as I tried to escape. Then I imagined being like that for a hundred or so years alone not being able to move much or socialize . Because the pokeball slows the life cycle and extended life in storage. It was a fate worse than death.

Vyker saw my little panic attack and the tried to calm me "But, it wont happen to you because you caught yourself remember."

The thought did calm me a bit but then I started to think of all of the people who had suffered that same fate. Then I questioned Vyker "How did the person with my power die." The questioned seemed to strike a nerve in both of them.

"He died saving people who where trapped he knew how to access the boxes from a distance. But when he did it gave away his location. He was hunted down and for some reason unknown to me killed instead of captured."

"Did he tell you how to access the boxes.",I asked him out of curiosity.

With this he shook his head sadly "He didn't he wouldn't tell anyone until he was sure it would work. Which it did that's how Kate is here today."I looked Kate she seemed uneasy about the whole conversation.

"Why are we in such a hurry to get me verified." I finally asked trying to change the subject.

"They have a hunter after you and if you are verified and go missing the police will go on full scale investigation. If that fails to find you any connections to the people they investigated will be looked into." the people hunting you do not want want that kind of attention Vyker replied.

With all of my main questions answered I had one unrelated question to ask.. "This is going to be a bit off subject", I said, "but why is hasn't Kate turned into her human form?"

Vyker started laughing uncontrollably "Kate" Vyker said between laughs, "care to explain that one you self"

The silver Eevee nodded and then stood up and started to glow then its formed changed into an Espeon's Kate then replied " I was never human, a person decided to pass there power down to me as a Pokemon and I gained the ability to take on evolutionary forms as I please."

With that said she turned into an Umbreon and jumped into my lap where I stoked her ears as she purred. The rest of the ride to town was very uneventful everybody seemed on edge like we where being watched or tracked.

When we finally got to town Vyker and Kate seem seemed to relax just a bit as we approached the pokemon center. We parked directly in front of the signature red building and proceeded to walk inside. As soon as we got in I walked over to the PC and slid my pokedex in the designated slot then screen went black with the and a box with a pass-code came up. Almost immediately after the box came a loud screech filled the air and the person behind the counter came over to us at the computer. The attendant looked at us confused and the typed his pass-code to continue. The next window that came up probably made his day because he almost fell over when he saw what he was registering me for.

About five minuets later he asked "Who is going to be your assistant." I looked over to Vyker who to my surprise shook his head no. I looked at Neil before I remembered I couldn't choose him because he was a trainer. I thought for a second before the attendant replied "Your Lucario can register as your assistant now sense you pokedex says his IQ is as high as most humans".

The idea seemed perfect when I was in my Lucario form I would have the same clearance when I was human. "I register him as my assistant then.", I replied earning a look of surprise from the attendant. After we registered I had to read over some contracts and sign some of the to get employed. I signed the contract that allowed me to be called on during the championship finals and the rest of my jobs would be walk on. The attendant then handed my pokedex back after registering the number with the system.

I flipped it open to find that all the entry's where completed unlike my friends along with evolutionary tracks and move sets. With this information I tried to look up what Vyker had turned into and could only come up with a horrible blurred picture with no discription or name. After my attempt at that we walked back out to the car and started to head back to my house.

On the way back I had an idea that might work because of the situation we where in. Ever since Vyker told me about the pokeball imprisonment I had thought about how It could be avoided. I finally reached a conclusion that would work and all I needed to do was to get Kate and Vyker and Neil to agree.

"Vyker I think I found away for you to avoid being imprisoned in pokeballs." ,I said getting Kate's attention. ,"All we need to do if Neil agrees is to let him capture you and then keep you away from your pokeball we could even hide it somewhere they would never find. This also means if Neil you can only have four pokemon with you at all times."

Before I could continue Neil replied ,"I already have all the pokemon I want so you just need to ask if its OK with them."

Vyker looked in deep thought about the concept and then responded ,"I will do It if you keep us secrete and if Kate says she will do it."

I have never seen a pokemon look so terrified before she was almost shaking before she slowly nodded her head. After we decided on that the rest of the ride was complete silent. The silence was so unsettling that Ryan turned on the radio as he drove us back.

When we finally got back to the house we gathered into the front room while Neil searched his bags for pokeballs. He returned successful with two primer balls. Vyker stepped up first then I remembered something I needed to tell him.

"Vyker" I spoke out , " If you go through with this your form will be completely registered along with a new picture. The only thing that would not be registered would be your move set."

He looked taken back by what I said then smiled and said, " I think its about time the scientist had something new to look for anyway." After he said that he picked up a pokeball and disappeared only to reappear seconds after it pinged. When he returned he was Zoroark it kind of caught Neil and Ryan by surprise. They looked at Vyker confused then was filled in by Kate who had turned into an Espeon. Vyker walked down the hall to change back and get clothing.

Kate then turned back into an Eevee and shakily walked over and disappeared in the second pokeball only to come out immediately after the capture ping crying. She ran down the hall and came out with with Vyker holding her. She calmed down later and drifted to sleep.

"How long was she trapped in the box system?", I asked.

"She was there for two years when she got out she was so thankful she promised to help save others from the same fate she had." he replied cringing remembering his short experience in the small sphere.

The rest of the evening was uneventful until Ryan and Vyker got into a discussion about the battle between me and Vyker. Soon after they where done talking Neil decided to get to bed soon after Ryan left to go home. When he announced that I looked over at the clock and to my surprise it was almost eleven thirty. Vyker walked back over to me and said, "The hunter that they have tracking you got distracted he will be gone for a day or two before realizing his mistake. I wanted to tell you this first because I need your say in what I am about to propose. We need to leave this city for a couple of days and keep moving. The ways they can catch you now are drastic reduced but I don't think that they would give up on you just yet. I need to introduce you to the legends anyways."

"The legends ?", I interrupted earning a look of realization from him.

"The legends is a group of shifters like us except they take the form of legendaries they constantly monitor everyone that finds out our secret. They really don't do anything accept prevent it becoming widespread news because the majority of us don't want us to be found out." He replied then continued,"They are the ones that can also track powers that transfer from one person to another and teach you how to communicate long distances with your mind."

"Why can't you teach me how to do that." I asked confused.

He looked around as if trying to find an answer , "Its a little more complicated than just showing you how, you need a person who you trust and is experienced in the subject."

We talked for about thirty more minuets and decided it would be best to wake every body at about six and tell them to pack. It took us about thirty minuets to decide on which routes to take and soon we had a plan on how to get there. With every thing planed I decided to pack tonight instead of getting up early and doing so. I walked into my room letting Kate and Vyker retire to their guest room. I walked to my bed and opened the suitcase I received with my black card. It had a place for two or three uniforms which where already filled I put my pokedex and master ball inside careful not to activate it. And finally drifted to sleep.

When I woke I was disoriented because it was still dark but not dark enough. It seemed to be lighted from nowhere then when I stood up I realized what happened. I forgot I turned back into a pokemon when I sleep and took a few seconds to appreciate my new ability.

"I see the sleepy head is up." the voice caught me by surprise and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned to find Kate in her umbreon form at the foot of my bed. She looked as if trying not to laugh but failing miserably doubled over. After which I picked her up catching her off guard and walked into the bathroom thew her into the shower and turned on the cold water. When I didn't hear her complain confused I opened the sliding door to receive a push on my back thus making me fall into the water. I yelped waking every one else. I looked back to see Kate standing behind me the she vanished into the darkness.

I proceeded to get out of the shower and dry off. I walked back into my room to see Vyker standing outside my door with an amused expression on his face. He was in his human form and I didn't need to ask him why he was about ta laugh because Kate had turned into her Espeon form and was telling him what happened. With the story told I walked into my room used my necklace and turned human I was still a little damp from the moister that had collected in my fur but shrugged it off as I put on my uniform for the first time.

As I walked out of the room Vyker asked what I had packed. He seemed pleased at the list I rattled off to him. He then told me to go check on Neil. I walked up to Neil to see everything already packed. He had a medium sized book bag packed to the brim with supplies. "When did you pack this?" I asked curiously because there was no way he had the time to do it this morning.

"I had all of this packed since the beginning of last week the only thing I had to repack was the revives I had to use on you." He said sounding confident. I walked back into the front room seeing every one was ready.

Vyker then took lead and walked out the door with us following. Neil looked confused when we didn't go down the indicated rough and asked. "Where are we going the map says we should head this way."

Vyker turned around and said. "We are going to cut through the woods to avoid any unwanted attention once we get away from the city where the are likely to be hunters looking for Luc." he replied to allow Neil to re-realize the situation I was in. We walked thru the tree line and into the woods we walked for about five hours before we started to see the trees where thinning to where we could tell a route was coming up.

As soon as we step into the clearing we where greeted by a trainer who try as we might could not get to leave. He seemed perfectly content on staying with us until we reached the next town. The trainer kept barraging Neil and I with questions that seemed impossible to answer before he asked the next. Our unwanted guest then turned to Neil and asked "How many badges do you have?"

Neil excitedly dug into his pocket and pulled out his display case. "That's all only one you must be very weak?" the guest scoffed.

Neil looked like he was about to punch the guy in the face before I stepped in. "How about you two have a battle since you talk like your all that and you clearly enraged my friend here."

"Alright as long as he does not cry when he loses." He said walking away to the other side of the path without pausing. With the competitors set I looked over to Vyker who was wearing an amused expression and Kate who had decided to take a nap through the ordeal. I walked over between the two of them and took my usual position and looked around. This battle did not really need me to conduct it but I needed and wanted to practice before I had to do it officially and I like to have a good vantage point for spectating a battle.

Neil reached for a pokeball but was cut off by the other trainer who had already thrown his. The recognizable pinging sound filled the air as he reviled his first pokemon. It was a Quilava the as soon as it realized what was going on it lit the flames on its back and growled. Soon after another ping was heard and I finally saw the product of Neil's training. A Luxray was standing in front of Neil with small bolts of electricity bolting from its fur into the ground.

Quilava and its trainer stepped back for a second before regaining their former confidence. Neil waited for a second before shouting "Luxray use Iron tail."

The Luxray took off running at the Quilava who looked scared and jumped sideways at the last second. Only to be caught by the tip of the Luxray's star shaped tail. The Iron hard tail sent the the small fire pokemon rolling across the ground. The Quilava immediately jumped back up a little scratched but mostly unharmed.

"Quilava use flame wheel!" the trainer yelled. Quilava ran directly at Luxray.

"Dodge it!" Neil shouted frantically. Luxray jumped to the side but to my and Neils surprise when Quilava caught on fire he turned with Luxray. The impact made me fell bad for Luxray as the smell of burnt fur filled the air. When the smoke cleared a bit I could see see Luxray with the Quilava in his jaws.

"Luxray use crunch." said Neil causally.

"STOP!" yelled the trainer "I forfeit this match you win."

Neil waved his hand and Luxray gently placed Quilava on the ground as the trainer walked to him and returned him. The trainer walked over to Neil and gave him some money then walked off without saying a work.

"Well that was strange." I said walking over to Neil who was putting his winnings away after using a potion of some kind on Luxray.

"It was wasn't it." Neil agreed and then smiled for some strange reason. I turned around to be face to race with his Luxray who looked confused as he sniffed me as if on cue Kate came running in and started talking to Luxray I was tempted to shift and join them but we where in the middle of a route and I didn't want to draw any more attention to me then wanted.. We walked on for the rest of the day and found a place on route 218 we could see Jubilife city's lights in the distance as we fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**please p.m. of review.**


	9. Chapter 9 Mountain climbing

**AN: Dear Readers, this chapter will incorporate some characters not of my own creation but DK300s. I have taken one of his characters from his story with his permission to do so. My story in no way will directly influence his or his story mine we just wanted to try an experiment. If you are reading this at all I would like to thank you for reading my story up to this point.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon nor will i ever.**

Chapter 9

**Luc**

I woke up and stretched my aching limbs. We had decided to sleep just out side of Jubilife city. Stretching I jumped down from the tree I had been sleeping in. The previous night I had decided to sleep on the floor. Vyker shifted back into their pokemon forms and I followed suit. When I tried to sleep I couldn't get comfortable. I looked around an saw Kate curled up into a ball beside Neil who had fallen asleep in his sleeping bag. Next I looked for Vyker who I couldn't see then I heard him move I looked up to find him in a tree. I walked opposite of him and jumped up into the tree. With that accomplished I found a thick branch and leaned my back against the trunk and almost instantly fell asleep.

"We are just going to go through Jubilife city we not going to need supplies. That way we can make a straight shot to Oreburgh City before going across " Vyker said beside me before gathering his clothing before walking off to shift.

A moment later he came back. "_Where are we going exactly?" _I asked with difficulty forgetting that I was in a different form.

"Hearthome city." Vyker replied "I set up a meeting with the legends."

"_How did you set up a meeting with them." _I asked confused.

"Long distance telepathy one of the skills you will learn when we met them." said Vyker.

Soon after he said that Neil stirred and started to wake up. I grabbed my uniform and walked off to change. Soon after I got back I heard Vyker telling Neil where we were going. Neil looked confused about something before he asked, "Do you mind waiting for me at Hearthome city while I stay behind in Oreburgh and try to get my second badge."

"I don't see why we cant." Vyker said with a smile.

With the days events decided we packed up our camp which didn't take to long considering Neil was the only one of us who had anything to pack up. Soon after we walked straight through Jubilife city mostly unnoticed and where heading out on to route 203. There was an abundance of trainers out as we walked down the worn in path. Some of them eyed us like the wanted something but then turned their gazes back to the forest as if they found something.

An hour or two after we passed a pond we started to see the out lines of the coal mine towers that keep Oreburg in business. And about noon we reached the gate-building to Oreburg city. We immediately went to the pokemon center with Neil and he had his pokemon checked on by the nurse. Soon after we walked out to the edge of town and everyone exchanged goodbyes. Me and Vyker walked a ways off and changed into our pokemon forums and so did Kate she shifted to a Jolteon. After we changed and packed our clothing in our respected packs we took off into a brisk run and headed to . We covered a lot more ground this way I realized as we ran Neil kind of slowed us down but he was my friend and I didn't really want to leave him behind unless he wanted me to.

I never really appreciated the mountain in this regions size until we where right at its base. You could barely see the top of it and it looked like it almost broke the cloud line. Which is why the next words Vyker said shocked me so much.

"We have a lot of climbing ahead of us." he said as if excited.

I was silent until I realized what he had said.' "_Wait you mean we are going over the mountain._" I said in shock after the realization hit me.

"Why would we not if we go through we would have to fight all of the trainers and wild pokemon who want us or consider us a threat. Not to mention its also a maze in there and its extremely easy to get lost." Kate said as she ran and jumped to the first ledge. Vyker soon followed suit using his claws digging into the rock to find grip and started to climb with spectacular speed. I spectated for a second and decided to run and jump like Kate did and barely made it to the fist ledge. Thinking for a second I jumped towards the second ledge. When I saw I wasn't going to make it I quickly turned to face the rock wall I dug my spikes into it to keep from falling them used them to climb up to the next ledge.

I continued to climb the mountain only having to use my spikes to clear long distances. Soon I was climbing as fast as Vyker and Kate were. I picked up the pace and began to catch up with them. When I caught up with them Vyker looked down and smiled "You learn pretty fast." he commented.

" _I do what I can._" I said trying to play it off when actually I was struggling to keep up. At the pace we where going up the mountain it was only a couple on minuets before we where dangerously high off the ground. I was starting to see the top of the mountain more clearly and make out the tips of the spear pillars.

"_Are we going to cut through the spear pillar_?" I asked hopefully I kind of wanted to visit there. I was planning to ask a strong trainer to take me their after I had gotten my license. The thought seemed a little odd now that I could now scale the mountain myself.

"No we are going to cut around the front side of the mountain" said Kate who was leading the group. "It saves about an hour of climbing and we don't have to go any higher. It starts to get cold fast once you reach a certain height."

I considered what she said before a cold breeze hit me. I stopped nothing hurt me it was the breeze had a scent that reminded me of something. It sent chills down my spine as I tried to recall the smell. Soon after I stopped Kate and Vyker Turned to see what I was doing.

"Whats wrong?" Vyker asked looking concerned.

" _I Smell something strange." _I said and for some reason I thought I knew what the smell was.

Vyker jumped down from where he was and used his claws against the rock to slow down his decent and stop next to me. He sat there for a second and then closed his eyes and took a slow and deep breath. Almost immediately he opened his eyes with a shocked look on his face. "Kate, Luc smells blood and from the breeze it feels like its coming from the north. Without a word they both took off running along the mountain leaving me to follow. The smell started to increase exponentially the further north we went then it just disappeared. Vyker stopped looking confused and then said "I lost it."

" I did to." Said Kate looking as confused as Vyker.

I took a step climbed back to where I had lost the scent and picked it up again. I was about to tell Vyker and Kate until a breeze blew down the mountain and the smell over powered me. "_We have to go up." _I said gaining their attention, _"The wind is bringing the scent down." _As I said this I took off and started to ascend the mountain with Kate and Vyker following on both sides. Soon after the scent got so strong that I had trouble standing it. We climbed a bit more and I noticed ice and snow was becoming visible around us as we ascended.

"We are close spit up to see if you can find the source." Vyker said quietly as we reached a clearing.

I walked out from the group before heading to some brush that looked like it was dying. I reached the brush and noticed it wasn't dying somebody who was bleeding heavily had brushed up against it and then staggered on. I followed the direction I thought the person might have gone. I walked about Fifteen to twenty feet until I found an odd indent in the snow that had freshly fallen. I used my paws to move the snow until I hit something. What I hit caught me by surprise and I immediately yelled and barked at the same time for Kate and Vyker.

They where there in almost a second and and both reacted to what I found. It was a Vaporeon with several gashes in its side. Its skin was pale blue and it looked completely frozen. Kate just stared with a look of horror on her face. The next thing that happened caused us all to cone back from our shock. It breathed. _" Its still alive!" _I said in shock. I immediately reached for my undershirt that I had in my bag and ripped it with my spikes. Vyker just sat in silence and shock at how mangled the creature was before him. I use all of the shirt trying to cover up the gashes. I only managed to cover the most serious ones. I took a quick vitals test I had learned from studying pokemon injuries and then I started to panic. _We Need to get him to a pokecenter quick of he will not make it." _I said. Snapping Kate and Vyker back to reality. "_Who's faster." _I asked getting nervous about how much time the Vapoeon had.

"I am." said Kate stepping forward. Without hesitation I ever so gently picked up the Vaporeon of the ground and placed him sideways over Kate's back And used my Belt that I had with me to secure him while she ran.

"_He is on." _I said and with that said Kate took off with a speed I had never seen anyone go before. She was out of sight in a mater of seconds. Vyker seem dazed still as he started to notice Kate was gone. All of a sudden he jumped to life.

"The legends are going to come to Oreburg city instead of us going to them. They want us to make sure the Vaporeon is ok. said Vyker.

"I don't know how much time he has by the looks of thinks the medical personnel are going to have their hands full when Kate gets there." I said realizing how slim his chances really where.

**Kate**

"_He is on." _as soon as I heard Luc say that I took off running as fast as I could. I was starting to jump from ledge to ledge. When I felt the Vaporeon on my back start to shift. I took a large jump and used my teeth to pull the belt tight in mid jump. The moment I saw the Vaporeon I thought it was dead but when it moved I felt an overpowering need to help him and that's why I volunteered. I started to get to the lower part of the mountain when I felt something against my fur it felt wet. I looked over my shoulder as I reached the ground. I doubled my speed when I saw the Vaporeons bandages where coming off because they where over soaked with blood.

My legs started to hurt but I pressed on. I could see the city in the distance and tried to push myself faster. I was panting hard as I entered the city and made I beeline straight to the pokemon centers front doors. They slid open a spit second before I got there and I started shouting when I got inside.

The man behind the desk looked aggravated as he looked around. But when his eyes landed on me he jumped up in shock. He grabbed a stretcher yelling for help and immediately took the Vaporeon off my back. With the him off my back I felt extremely light and the exhaustion from the running caught up to me. I stumbled and one off the doctors came over to me from Vaporeon. When he did this I ran over and jumped on the platform underneath the cart with Vaporeon on it. The doctor the wheeled the cart into the back room. As soon as we got there I jumped to a clear table and watched as two doctors and three assistants where working on different parts of him at once.

The procedure lasted about two hours in witch time I walked out back into the lobby unable to stand the smell of chemicals mixed with blood. The lobby was almost completely deserted except for two stragglers who look at me terrified. I was pondering why the would be scared of me when I remembered I was covered in blood. I turned and looked back down the hall way to see if their was anyone free. I didn't see anyone but then I caught a glimpse of a familiar Luxray down the lodging hall. With the my mind made I padded my way down the hall to the Luxray. Before I could get to him a human came out of a door in front of me and I bumped into him by accident.

When I looked up at the human and noticed it was Neil I yipped happily causing him to look down. He looked at me confused for a second and then reached for his belt. A surge of fear ran thew me as he touched one of his pokeballs. Then a look of realization crossed his face "Kate?" he asked unsure off himself. I nodded rapidly when he figured out who I was and he let me and Luxray who had been outside in the hall into the room. The room he was in had the layout of a hotel room but a little less showy. I heard the water start in the bathroom and walked toward it and found Neil motioning for me to get in the tub. The next few moment where awkward but the goal of getting the blood stains out was accomplished. I walked out into the room a little wet and having to suppress my static to prevent from shocking myself.

I pawed at the door and Neil let me out without a word and followed me. Luc and Vyker where in the lobby in their human forms looking half asleep because the sun had set. Neil started talking to Luc and exchanging stories of the days events. Silently I padded my way over to the operation room. I pushed the door with my nose slightly to peer inside. I found the Vaporeon with rows of stitches crisscrossing and running down his body. He was held in place so he wouldn't tear the stitches out when he awoke.

Their also was an attendant who opened the door and let me in when he saw I was peeking in. "Do you know where your trainer is?" he asked not thinking to get a response. I nodded and pushed the door open earning a rather surprised look from the attendant. He followed me as I lead him to Neil. When I reached him I jumped up into his lap letting the attendant know who Neil was.

"Sir would you like the capture the Vaporeon your Jolteon brought in." the attendant said.

Neil seemed to be caught off guard by the question thought for s second before replying. "Yes I would like to do that how bad are his injuries."

" He lost a lot of blood we had to give him a transfusion from our reserves and plenty of stitches. When you get him try not to battle him until about a solid month goes by."said the attendant. With that Vyker pulled out pokeball and handed it to the assistant who walked back to the the operation room. Neil got into a conversation about what he should name his Luxray with Neil and Luc as I got distracted by the TV. Nothing really interesting was on except the news. The lady was rambling about how an Absol with strange markings had been seen in the middle of Hearthome city and almost as quick as it had been seen disappeared.

I felt someone pick me up and noticed it was Vyker he followed Luc into a back room with four beds. No one really said a word as Neil locked the doors and every one shifted back into their true forms. I felt a small tingling sensation as I shrunk a bit and the world got bigger around me. Then finding the closest person who happened to be Luc tonight and curling up into a ball against them and drifting to sleep.

**AN: If you are interested DK300s story is called Heart and Soul. If there is any thing you would like to ask or suggest send me a pm. Sorry about this chapter being at bit short.**


	10. Chapter 10 Talking

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor will i ever**.

**Sorry this is a bit of a filler chapter**.

Chapter 10

**Luc**

I felt something move beside me. That was the first think I felt as I woke up. I opened my eyes to see Kate stretching on the end of my bed. I didn't even remember her going to sleep beside me because I had fallen asleep almost as soon as I shifted. I was still tired but I had to get everyone up before they came to check the rooms. I looked over to Neil's bed and found it was empty. Kate walked over to Vyker's bed and said " Vyker get up you need to change." Vyker got up without a word walked to the bathroom as I stood up and stretched felling the soreness from the climb. I reached into the my bag and with difficulty extracted my new uniform with my paws. Vyker came out of the bathroom in his human form with causal looking clothing on.

I passed him and walked into the bathroom to shift. Before I shifted I took a closer look at the uniform the I had been supplied with. It was a black long sleeve jacket with gray stitching and cargo pants that matched the jacket. Flipping the jacket over I noticed the emblem that was printed on the back it was a pokeball but instead of the top being red it was a dark gray and the bottom retained its original white coloring. I soon after shifted and put on the clothing. While doing so I felt items in one of the pockets. Interested I took the out to see what they were. I found a set of flags and other items that I needed to use to do my job and a pokeball clip for my belt. Stuffed inside the clip was a cloth I opened it and found a small handkerchief with an emblem that matched my jacket.

With these new finds I walked out of the bathroom. Vyker was waiting by the door along with Kate who had turned back into a Jolteon to prevent any confusion among the people that had seen her. We walked out into the lobby which was packed with people who had gotten a head start on their traveling and work today. I walked to the front door as Vyker seemed to see something and walk off with Kate on his own. I walked outside and saw Neil putting his pokeballs back into his belt. He saw me smiled and said " They put up a great fight yesterday and earned this." he said pulling out a badge and placing his second one into his case. "So I let them all out to enjoy the sun a bit before we headed out."

"Nice your already one fourth of the way to becoming eligible for the league competitions." I said ecclesiastically.

Neil just smiled as we walked back to the pokecenter to gather our stuff. We walked into the red building and parted ways. Neil went to get our stuff while I looked for Vyker. I found him talking to a girl who looked to be in her twenty's. The girl had a blue dress and was talking to Vyker excitedly. I started to wait for them to get done talking. The girl saw me and got quiet for a second and whispered to Vyker. Vyker then turned around and waved me over. " This is the person that I was telling you about."Vyker said as I reached him.

"Why did you call us over for this it could have waited until you reached us." she said more confused than annoyed.

"Luc here has a tracker on him." Vyker replied earning a look understanding on her face. " I want him to be able to contact us for help when he needs it." Vyker continued.

"I know who can teach him fast ,but first lets introduce him to every body that's here so they will not attack him when he has to fight with us." The last sentence she said caught me off guard.

" _Fight?"_ I asked questionably.

"If worse comes to worse and the hunter dose catch up to you you will able to call on us for help and if every body knows who you are we don't have to worry about our side attacking you."she said and then added, " by the way the names Rachel."

"Where is everyone?" asked Vyker before I could respond.

"I am the only one they sent over the mountain we are going to do this meeting while communicating with them." Rachel said as she turned and started walking. I followed Vyker as he stepped out the door.

"Hey wait for me!" Neil called earning a look of confusion from Rachel as he raced across the lobby. When she saw Vyker was ok with Neil she didnt say a word but continued walking. We walked toward the mining museum and entered the building. The lack off people inside the museum both comforted me and made me nervous at the same time. We then contiued onward up to the second story ans as soon as we reached the top of the stares we turned into a room, inside this room was nothing really just a long table with eight chairs all empty. Vyker told Neil to wait outside then shut the door.

" Is this the place." Vyker asked.

"Yes it is she said with a smile." With out anything else said Vyker turned into his pokemon form earning a look of interest from Rachel as I quickly followed suit.

"Not hiding behind your shadows anymore Vyker?" Rachel asked as if she had found a prize.

"That game was getting old anyway." Vyker responded with a grin suddenly I felt a huge wave of energy wash over me and then Vyker was suddenly still.

"He is using long rang telepathy it requires you to be completely still and uses a lot of energy." Rachel responded turning away from her playful tone to a more serious one. "Do exactly as I tell you and you will be with him in a few minuets." she continued. " First sit down and close your eyes and gather all you energy in one spot if you can. When that is accomplished I am going to use what physic ability's that I have to guide you."

I sat down and and closed my eyes finding out how to condense my aura into one spot was a bit difficult but after a few trys I did it. "Nice now hold on for a sec this is going to be very confusing." Before I could say anything I felt like someone threw me up into the sky I opened my eyes in fear and saw I was rocketing up into the sky at impossible speeds the I noticed I was somewhat transparent. By the time I realized this I was slowing down and stopped I was floating in the sky about a mile or two above Oreburgh. I thought about Vyker then out of nowhere he appeared next to me.

"Wow that was fast." he said looking at me. The next thing I knew I was in a large group of pokemon who seemed to be looking at me. Some just took a quick look and disappeared others stayed a while talked a bit and left. Finally a small green creature appeared that I immediately recognized as Celibi. The green fairy like pokemon flew over to me smiled and then disappeared. "That's what we came for." Vyker said. He pulled my arm then I felt myself get pulled down to earth. I opened my eyes and realized how tired I was.

"Who was there asked." Rachel who was siting in a chair.

"No one really they sent Rodge he looked a bit then disappeared to his own little world to tell everyone." was Vykers reply.

Rachel then turned her attention to me. "How was you first long range telepathy sequence."

_"It was confusing and strange?"_ I said I was about to continue before Vyker interrupted.

"The first time is always confusing it becomes easier to understand ."

Soon after we discussed the short event we shifted back and left. We walked around a bit before heading back to the pokecenter. When we walked toward the pokecenter we noticed Kate still in Jolteon form with a weak looking Vaporeon by her side. As we approached the Vaporeon he looked a bit scared then Kate started talking to him and his face lightened up before he slowly limped toward us. As soon as he reached me he nuzzled my hand before doing the same to the others but didn't say anything.

We walked into the center and talked to one of the assistants and Neil checked the Vaporeon out of the pokecenter. When we returned outside Rachel was gone. I walked up to Vyker and asked "Where did Rachel go?"

"She left while you two where signing papers to check Vaporeon out." replied Vyker.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked earning a look of confusion from the group. Vyker thought for a second the answered.

"I suggest we follow Neil through his challenge for now. If we don't lose the tracker soon we can get some help and fend him off." With that said we decided to head north to Eterna city. After the Vaporeon fell asleep Neil returned him to his pokeball .We walked in to grab our stuff and where out of the city just as the sun passed over our heads. We had decided that we where going to camp again.

As soon as we started to see the cycling road we veered right in to the woods. As soon as we got far to where we could not see the road Vyker shifted and I follow suit. It felt good to get back into my pokemon form each time I shifted back into my human form I felt restricted and vulnerable.

"Its about time you shifted I was dieing for some people to talk to." Kate said and then continued. "The Vaporeon talked to me a bit before the humans came in after that he went silent."

"_What did he say." _I asked wanting to know more about our guest.

"Nothing much he just wanted to thank the people who saved him he seemed kind off shy if you ask me." Kate answered and then continued. "When the docters came in he looked like he was about to freak out so I had to calm him down soon after that he wouldn't talk of acknowledge anything I said."

I thought about what Kate said before letting it go for now we would have to question the Vaporeon when we decided to make camp. We reached the field that ran underneath the bike trail as the sun started to set turning the sky a light shade of orange. The group we had made a lot of progress but about halfway across the huge field Neil started to slow down. Vyker pleased with how far we had made today seemed content to make camp soon so we found a couple of trees near by and made a small camp.

I walked over to Neil and asked him to let Vaporeon out. He found the pokeball and released him. When he was released I realized he was still asleep. So we started to cook food as waited for him to wake up. As soon as we were done cooking Neil placed the food we had brought with us in a little plates and set them out for everyone. Soon after that Neil told us he had yo walk a bit I was about to question why but decided not to press the matter.

When he set one in front of Vaporeon his nose twitched. A moment later the Vaporeon opened his eyes. He looked around taking in his new surroundings before returning his attention to his food. At first he was hesitant only tasting the food soon after he started to eat the food at a regular pace. We all ate in silence and seemed to to be thinking the same thing as we watched Vaporeon finished his food.

Vaporon looked up at us and then sighed. He looked both at me and Vyker before asking, "Is Kate here or dose her trainer have her in her pokeball." He asked sounding a lot less nervous than he looked. Kate walked up to Vaporeon She looked tired and and shifted back as she approached him. This caught him completely off guard as he back away from the evolution light but then relaxed with a confused face when he saw the small Eevee came from the light. Even though he was a bit scared he let Kate approach him.

Kate walked up to him and asked "What do you need?" Sounding a bit excited that he had decided to talk to her.

"Where are the humans from earlier." He asked looking around confused.

_"We are here." _I said causing the Vaporeon to look at me confused.

"They are like me." Kate said as she jumped up to the first branch of a small tree we had set up camp by.

The Vaporeon got up and then walked a bit closer to the fire as he got closed I noticed his wounds where healing a little faster than we thought they would. The dissolving stitches were already starting to fall off by themselves. He looked into the fire for a bit before responding.

"What are you going to do to me." When he said this it was a bit emotionless like he didn't really care. The way he said it unnerved me and everyone else around me. The reason it bothered me so much is that he didn't ask about our ability's he seemed to be preoccupied in his thoughts. He continued to to sit there waiting for a response.

"We are not going to anything to you we just wanted to make sure you didn't die. You can stay as long as you like but you can leave as soon feel better." Vyker replied. The Vaporeon seemed satisfied and a bit relived by the answer he received.

Kate jumped down from the tree and walked over to the Vaporeon. "What happened to you on mount Cornet."

When Kate asked this the Vaporeon seemed like he was hurt with the question. He looked like he was about to say something before hesitating and answering " I would rather not talk about that right now." After saying this he decided to walk to the treeline were Kate had been and stretched out on the floor lost in thought. Soon after Neil came back and went to where he had unpacked his sleeping bag.

Kate followed suit choosing to sleep in the tree next to Vaporeon. Thinking over every thing that had happened today and how Vaporeon had reacted. Just then I heard something moved in the bushes looking over taking a defensive position I waited when nothing happened I walked away to find a nice spot to sleep. Vyker said he was going to stay up just as I found a place by the fire. I nodded as he walked off and soon drifted to sleep.

**AN: Nothing to say really Review or send me a Private Message about the story or any questions you might have if you have a suggetion or comments feel free to send it to.**


	11. Training and a badge

**AN: I am sorry this story takes so long to update I really don't have as much time as I used to when I started. I will continue it unless I specificity say in an update that I have stopped working on it. Thanks to all who reviewed I really appreciated it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor will I ever.**

**Chapter 11**

**LUC**

The next morning was probably the closest thing to a normal morning that had since the transformation. I was a bit surprised to see that I had woken up before every one else had. I took the time before everyone else woke up to stretch. After I was done stretching I walked over to the edge of camp and thought about when I had used aura and tried to call on some of it. The shivering blue energy materialized in my paws but only a little. I tried to increase the amount of aura in my paws and I did. The downside was instead of growing stronger in my paws it dispersed faster.

"Its harder than it looks isn't it." A voice said behind me causing me to lose my concentration and disperse the little energy I had gathered. I turned around to see Vaporeon looking a bit better than it did the day before. He even sounded like his mood had improved over all. "Try manipulating the energy in a circle so you can build on it instead of letting it disperse that's how I get whirlpool so strong.

"Thanks" I said still shocked that he was able to sneak up on me. "Do you think that will work with aura though?" wondering why I hadn't thought about it before he told me.

"It should I have seen a lot of pokemon train, some of the attacks work the same way just with different elements." Vaporeon replied.

"Do you have a name?" I asked just out of curiosity.

"I do its not very original though the person I was with named me Nemo" He replied with a smile.

With that said I closed my eyes and tried to call the aura. It came faster this time and was dispersing like it was before. I moved my paw to where it was curved and found a position where the aura started to circulate. Then I increased its power and a small orb formed. Soon after i tried to increase it more but it released the extra energy. I was about ti give up when an idea came to me. I placed my free paw on top of the orb a pored more energy in to it while shaping my paw to circulate energy. The result was a growing aura sphere. I was so exited that I had made the projectile I accidentally shifted and it shot off into the distance and exploded causing everyone to wake up.

"Good job" Nemo said almost excited as I was. Vyker had jumped up into a defensive position and looked like he was ready to take down anything that came his way. Neil was struggling to stand up still disoriented about the whole ordeal. I looked around for Kate and then realized she had jumped into the grass that was around the tree she slept in. After some explanation from me and Nemo the rest soon calmed down. Neil took out some of the left overs from the night before. After everyone had eaten we gathered our bags and set off. We planed to reach Eterna city by night fall. I preferred camping in my pokemon form but Vyker said that we had to stay in populated areas when we where not traveling to confuse the tracker.

The trip was mostly boring we had the occasional wild pokemon come to talk to us but most instantly turned away when they saw Neil.

It didn't take us long to reach the end of the cycling road. When we got their the sun had started to go down and I could see the light from the city. We walked a bit more before Neil decided to speak up.

"You guys can go into the city I can follow the path from here."

"_Why do you want to stop now?_" I asked confused.

"I want to train a bit before I have to face the gym here and you can go ahead faster than I can." Neil replied.

I looked at Vyker to see what he had to say then he smiled a bit and replied. "I will stay behind and train with Neil."

This surprised Neil but Kate and Nemo didn't have a problem with it. Vyker looked at me for a second and then to my shock turned into me in my pokemon form. I observed him for a second before Kate pawed at my paws and told me to follow her. As soon as we could see the structures of the city I went of a distance and shifted to my human form. I was beginning to notice how easy it was becoming to change forms and sustain them. I decided to where full uniform into the city and wash everything else I had worn at the pokecenter. I walked back to Nemo and Kate who seemed to be talking to each other as I approached them. It took us about another five minuets to reach the city. When we walked in there when a couple of trainers walking the streets. Some were heading the direction we just came from most where just chatting idly as we passed by. A couple of them looked at me and then stated to whisper amongst themselves.

We reached the pokecenter and I went in and got the room keys. I then walked over to the P.C. and slid my pokedex into the slot I check my mail I had a notification. It said that I would be required to judge the next pokemon league gathering at the end of this season. I was a bit shocked when I first read it but then accepted the request and sent a reply. I turned around and was heading to the hall way before a voice stopped me. A girl with a green shirt and dark blond almost reddish hair came up to me. "Whats a competition judge doing in Eterna city?" She asked more confused than anything. I then proceeded to explain than I was traveling around with my friends and Neil was just here to challenge the Gym. We talked a bit about rules of battling. She seemed to know a lot about the rules soon after she looked at her watch and said "I have to go I will see you soon."

I decided to joke with her a bit and said "How do you know that?"

"My name is Gardenia I am the Gym leader here." She replied as she walked out the door.

I looked down and saw Kate was getting tired so we walked to our room. When I got to the room Kate fell asleep the instant she was put on the bed. Nemo jumped up on the opposite end of the same bed and stopped moving trying to fall asleep. I sighed as I left the room locking the door behind me so I could go out and wait for Neil and Vyker. When I walked into the pokecenter lobby and saw a couple of trainers getting rooms for the night. I decided to read a couple of the magazines and wait for them. I read for a good twenty minuets before the door opened and a very tiered looking Neil and Vyker walked into the doors.

I greeted them when the came in Neil said hey while Vyker just waved looking extremely exhausted. We both walked back to the room while I told Neil about my conversation with Gardenia. He seemed a bit interested and lost in thought at the same time. As soon as the door closed in the room Vyker shifted and fell asleep. Neil seem to lost in thought for a bit before heading into the restroom to shower. I walked over to the couch leaving the last bed for Neil and felt myself change as I fell asleep.

Then next morning was confusing when I woke Neil had taken all of the things out of his bag and spread the out all over the floor. I stumbled a couple of times before reaching my bag before grabbing a change of clothing. I walked into the rest room and changed, it was becoming easier for me to change I could almost do it second nature. The first time I changed it was a little difficult to start the shift and easy to maintain it. Now I could shift easily and I didn't even have to try to maintain it.

As soon as I changed I showered and got ready to go. I walked back into the room and found Kate waiting and Vyker stretching it his pokemon form. Neil was repacking the mess he made and Vaporeon was laying at the base of the window. I looked Neil and asked " Are we ready to head out?" A short nod was the only response I got as I grabbed my bag.

I walked out the door as Vyker went to change and found that the pokecenter was already getting crowded. Walking into the lobby I saw several trainers walking in that had decided to camp on the routes last night. I walked up to the attendant at the desk and returned the key signing my name.

I walked outside enjoying the nice cool weather as the breeze blew weakly. I was able to enjoy the solitude for about five minutes before Kate and Nemo came out followed by Vyker. Me and Vyker idly chatted while waiting for Neil. Neil came out of the pokecenter with a determined look on his face. We stated walking down the street to the Gym. When we got there people where just starting to gather at the entrance. A few of the younger trainers looked like they where nervous while the older ones where just talking discussing the recent battles and strategy.

I looked around for a bit and then spotted Gardenia walking to unlock the doors inside the building. People started to gather at the doors and push their way to the front to get in I waited back for the crowd to clear. I was staring to think that we might not get inside to battle today but then I realized not all of the people where here to battle the gym leader most where just here to watch the battles and train in the training room or just hang out by the looks of it. Neil walked back up to me he had fought the crowed to get to the registration desk and get a battle time.

"Got the ticket,"said looking a little nervous.

"What time to you battle." I asked wondering if I would have time to wander around.

"In about half an hour." He responded looking for a place to sit out the wait.

I was about to respond when out of nowhere Gardenia showed up and pretty much kidnapped me. "I need you to judge the battles until our judge gets here. He likes to show up late and I figured if he sees someone else here that might take his job he might show up on time in the future." She said looking a little aggravated at the situation. I agreed to do it for her then we walked onto the indoor arena. It was like any other field but instead of the ground being dirt it was grass.

The roof of the building was green house glass and there was about ten rows of benches on each side of the field behind some bushes that ran the perimeter. I walked the field while Gardenia got the fist challenger. The battle was fairly short with a young kid with a Starly making good use of quick attack. But in the end experience won out and Gardenia took the win.

The Next challenger that came in was Neil follow by a guy with a light light blue judges shirt on. He looked intimidated by me but we just shook hands and switched places. I looked around and found a seat near the center and waited for the battle to start. Soon after I found a seat Kate ran through the door towards me and jumped in my lap. Vyker who was not far behind her walked over and sat down next to me. I was lost in thought when Gardenia threw out her Turtwig. I expected Neil to trow out Luxray but to my surprise he picked a different pokeball.

He threw it out and to my surprise a Jolteon appeared I felt Kate tense in my lap. The battle instantly began with Jolteon using quick attack to dodge the grass knots and and razor leafs. Jolteon was able to get up right next to Turtwig. Neil then call for a pin missile Jolteon tackled the Jurtwig and used pin missile repeatedly until the Turtwig feinted. Jolteon walked over to Neils side of the field while pokemon where swapped out. A Cherrim was sent out and this time Gardenia attacked as unforgiving as Neil did. The pokemon where running around on the field exchange pin missiles and magical leafs. Charrim got close to Jolteon and and was able to plant a leach seed at Gardenias command. The battle stated to go down hill both pokemon started to get waker Jolteon losing energy to the seed and Cherrim from the repeated attacks.

A few minuets later Jolteon collapsed and Neil returned him. Neil then sent out Luxray who looked like he was ready to do some damage. The battle then continued as the Luxray started to over power the already weak Cherrim. Soon after it continued the Luxray had Cherrim pinned o the ground with his jaws on its neck looking at Gardenia to return the pokemon. The final swap occurred and a Roserade took the field. The both stared each other down for a second before taking off . The Roserade seemed to dace as it dodge every bite and swat at it. Luxray missed and turned around to be met with a poison sting. Neil looked worried now he had to finish the battle soon before Luxray ran out of time. Luxray staggered a bit before regaing composer and then Neil played his trick that he had been saving.

"Luxray use fire fang." The attack was ordered while Luxray was charging the Roserade. A soft glow of fire came out of the luxrays mouth as he managed to bit onto the mid section of the pokemon as it tried to get away. Luxray would not give up he clamped down and did the attack again. While the Roserade struggled to get free. It got free managing to take a few steps before getting tackled and passing out. Gardinia walked a crossed the field and handed Neil a small case which I assumed contained the badge as some people clapped for him. Soon after Neil left the field I went to meet him in the lobby closely followed by Kate.

The lobby was a little less crowed and people where idly chatting about the battles that where going on around the region. I overheard some people talking about the the league and what time it is this year. I soon found Neil with a couple of people around him when he saw me coming towards him he told them good bye and walked over to meet me.

"Three down and Five to go," he said excitedly. The people who where in the lobby started to gather back into the arena as we started to leave. I was chased down by one of the desk workers before I left and to my surprise was paid for the match I judged. The walk back to the pokecenter was interesting Kate seemed to be in deep thought and Neil seemed a little overconfident and Vyker was commenting on the things that Neil said. Me and Nemo seemes content on listening to the things they said without commenting. When we reached the pokecenter we had the pokemon healed and gathered our supplies to set off into the next town. We walked out the doors and headed west deciding to go south trough mount cornet since Neil was with us. As soon as we started to get away from the city Vyker changed and I soon followed suit letting my paws grip the dirt.

Neil watched for a second "I don't think I will ever get used to seeing that."he said. Shaking his head.

Kate then walked up to me deep in thought and then asked, "Can u ask Neil to let Jolteon out".

"_Sure"_ I said wondering why. I walked over to Neil and asked _"Kate wants to know if you can let Jolteon out of his pokeball she wants to talk with him." _

"That's fine" He said pressing the button on the pokeball and the Jolteon appeared stretching.

Kate walked up the the Jolteon And with a stuttering voice asked "b...b..brother?" Almost to quit to hear.

The Jolteons ears perked up and eyes got big "Kate!" he said surprised.

**Thanks for reading please feel free to review of send a message.**


End file.
